1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized trays for high chairs in general, and in particular to a high chair tray having releasable engaging means to accommodate a variety of accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,374; 4,606,576; 5,458,394; 5,558,391; and 5,586,800, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse high chair constructions having trays adapted to releasably receive a variety of receptacles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical high chair tray construction that is designed to releasably secure receptacles wherein the receptacles are provided with tethered utensils.
As any parent or caregiver is all too well aware, young infants and small children are extremely prone to spilling food receptacles and/or knocking the receptacles and eating utensils from the high chair tray onto the floor.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of high chair tray construction wherein a central food receptacle is captively secured in a stationary location on the surface of the tray and further provided with utensils and auxiliary receptacles that are tethered to the main food receptacle in a satellite fashion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.